this slayer is charmed
by Magik Bunny Ball
Summary: shes the chosen one in more ways then one shes the slayer and a charmed teenager.
1. Default Chapter

The sun had set for another day and San Francisco was a new hot spot for the undead population. What they didn't know was that a young girl about fourteen years old was watching there every move they made. She had slivery brown hair and matching colour eyes. Short as she was she was also very fast at what she did for a job. And as she was once told into every generation a slayer is born ... ...

The Halliwell manor was the home to three girls and their grandmother penny Halliwell. The three girls were between the ages of sixteen and twelve. The eldest Halliwell grandchild was sixteen with raven hair and bight blue eyes not to mention a boy magnet like the youngest Halliwell who was only twelve years old, blonde hair and brown eyes. And were was the middle child the helper, friend and the invisible one at most times. Only fourteen she was short for her age and her hair was a natural weird colour of slivery brown with matching coloured eyes. Always coming home bruised up and bloody from a fight or two.

At this time of day, Grams would be starting the dishes with Prue's help (The eldest) Phoebe at the table doing her homework. (Youngest) While the middle child sneaked out of the house unnoticed, With Her over night bag over her shoulder. In her jacket pocket were her wooden friends and the clear liquid known as holly water. Her long slivery brown hair hanged in its usual ponytail on the top of her head. 

The fresh evening air hit her face as she walked down the peaceful street towards an old a banded warehouse were someone special awaited for her arrival. Her name was… Piper halliwell 


	2. so we meet at last slayer

She pushed open the warehouse door to find a blinding light in her eyes. Shielding them with her hands she called out into the warehouse. "Is that you Paige?" she asked removing one of her hands from her eyes, as the light dim a bit so she could see. What she saw shocked her. Her best friend was tired up to a post, she was gagged and hands were tired behind the post so she couldn't free them herself with her powers.                                                                                                    

"Paige" she said running up to the girl her red hair sticking to her pale face. Her green eyes were pricing and full of anger "ok I'll get you out in a sec just wait Paige" she added as someone stepped up to the girl from behind her. "Nice try!" she said jumping over the top of the figure and landing behind it, bring out her leg she tripped him and sent him to the ground. While pulling out a wooden object from her pocket she staked him, he turned to dust. Dusting her hands off on her pants she run over to her best friend and pulled the gag out of Paige's mouth. "Thanks Piper you're a life saver I don't know what I would do without you!" Paige thanked the slayer. "Have you seen dad?" Paige added sadly. 

"no I haven't Paige were did you see him last ?" Piper asked untying Paige's hands so she could untie her feet herself. Paige didn't answer straight away she just looked at her  hands then back at her friend. "well Paige?" Piper asked sitting down in front of the sixteen year old. "ok 3 pm after school a week ago when he pick us up, and then he dropped me off at home he said he wasn't going to be long Piper he said he had to pick up a few things an hour at the most he said he was going to be! That was 5 hours ago?" Paige started to cry as she told Piper every thing " they broke into the house and kidnapped me" 

"I know you had you phone on when they took you we were talking remember about that assignment  for French" Piper replied helping Paige to her feet as some one yelled out to them. Piper turned around to see a man with dark hair and matching eyes ' his cute' Paige thought to herself as he walked up to them. "hello im looking for the slayer" he asked looking at the teenage girls.

"why?" Piper asked scanning him with her eyes and she could feel him scanning her. "well?"  Piper added throwing the wooden objects from hand to hand. His eyes followed the wooden object "so you're the slayer" he pointed to Piper who had a smile on her face "yes and who are you?" Piper spat back at him "Angel I live and work in la, an friend of mine told me that there is a powerful slayer here in San Francisco I had to come and get her a friend of hers is in great danger and needs her help out of it." Angel said to the girls "daddy" Paige cried "ok we well come" "we?" angel asked Piper "as in me, Paige and yourself. Do we need and thing?" Piper asked " yes your bags we meet tomorrow nite here at 8pm don't be late or you stay behind do you under stand?" Angel asked "yes" the girls answers him.  "ok bye" angel said walking away. Piper and Paige walks out of the warehouse and head back to the Halliwell manor. 


	3. elders

Disclaimer: I don't own any of them, nor do I want to.

A/n: sorry if I confused you about Paige and Piper being sisters they are just really good friends that's all. Sorry about chapter being late had trouble writing this chapter.   R+R please  

Elders 

The girls crawled under the fence and then bushed themselves off; Paige took a good around the deserted street before grabbing Piper's hand and then orbing off to her fathers place where she lives.

"Paige you can't do that when ever you feels like it, we could have been seen!" Piper cried at her.

"We weren't seen Piper I had a good look before we orbed here." Paige replied smiling at the silvery brunette friend beside her, as she pulled out her case from under her bed. 

"It still doesn't give you the right to do so Paige" Piper yelled as they were engulfed in bright blue lights that didn't come from Paige herself.

"Paige you didn't use your powers again did you?" Piper added as they landed on soiled ground.

"No Piper I had no part in that, where are we?" Paige asked as the two girls had a good look around the area that was white and had golden columns holding the roof above them. People in snow white robes walked by as if the two mortals were invisible to them.

"Where not on earth I've never seen a place like this or even heard of this place before."  Paige added as a figure noticed them.

"You can't be up here," she said to the girls.

"We don't even know where here is?" Piper question as she put her wooden stake up the sleeve of her jacket.

"July I've been sent to pick them up, the elders have transported them up here!" said the boy who looked no older then 16. He smiled at the girls and then led them into a room off the right side of the open area.

"Ok Mr. Wyattson" July said blushing in front of the boy, July was no older the 16 herself.  

"July its Wyatt not Wyattson ok" Mr. Wyatt said to her, as he closed the door.

"Why are we here?" Paige asked blowing another bubble from the gum she had just placed in her mouth.

"Your powers are strong" one of the golden robed people said which made Piper laugh out loud.

"What's so funny Miss Halliwell?" the some one asked.

"Powers being too strong for us" Piper said as she brought her hands up ready to freeze or blow up something in the room, or something totally different.

 "Your powers don't work well up here without the power of four." She replied to the girls. Piper gave her a bitter look and Paige just smiled as she checked out Mr. Wyatt.

" Power of four?" Paige asked as Wyatt spoke next,

"Yes four witches each with a special gift, Piper a slayer, Paige white lighter, Prudence a powerful witch and Phoebe were still working out." Mr. Wyatt said checking Piper out, and not Paige.

Penny Halliwell paced around the kitchen worried about her middle grandchild who she didn't have the faintest idea where she was. Prue sat at the table watching her Grams.

"Grams its been four days and no sign of Piper and Paige. But lunchtime today a man came to the door asking for them he seemed impatient as if he needed their assisted with something special?" Prue said as grams stopped pacing around and slowly making a hole in the floor.

Did he tell you his name?" Penny asked her 16-year-old granddaughter.

"Yes, Angel" Prue said looking at the phone hoping that the police or Piper would ring and let them know that they were ok.  


End file.
